1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instrument sound producing devices, and more particularly to a sound augmentation system for use with a drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical and electronic amplifiers are commonly used in the music industry to provide proper sound volume throughout the venue in which musicians, bands or other performers play. Large arenas typically require massive amplifiers and speakers to fill the venue with sound, while smaller clubs require correspondingly smaller amplifiers and speakers.
Small clubs, however, present challenges in providing a proper mix of amplification of the various instruments. Electric instruments, such as electric guitars, electronic keyboards, and electric bass guitars, require amplification in order to produce any perceptible volume. Vocals and acoustic instruments, such as acoustic guitars, can be amplified using microphones routed to amplifiers to raise their volume level to that of the electric instruments. Thus, the relative volume of each instrument or vocal can be adjusted by simply varying the volume of the amplifier for that instrument.
Drums, however, present a unique challenge in a small club setting. While the volume and relatively high frequency of the tom drums is typically sufficient to be discerned clearly without amplification, the lower frequency of the bass, or kick, drum can be easily lost beneath the multi-frequency, higher volume mix of the other instruments. The loss of definition of the kick drum is particularly pronounced when an electric bass guitar is being used. The amplified low frequency of the bass guitar tends to drown out the kick drum, making it less noticeable than the other amplified instruments and vocals.
Various ways to alleviate this problem have been proposed and attempted, but each suffers from its own drawbacks. One proposed solution is to provide a microphone and amplifier to detect and amplify the sound emanating from the kick drum. This requires placing a microphone on the front side of the drum, opposite the drummer, and running cable from the microphone to a remote amplifier and speaker. This method is often used in large venues, where space is not an issue. In small venues, however, it is not always possible to place a microphone and an additional large amplifier and speaker where it does not interfere with or take space from the rest of the stage.
Additionally, in a small venue, a remotely located amplifier and speaker distort the apparent spatial location of the drum since the amplified drum sound does not emanate from the area of the kick drum. Furthermore, available amplifiers and speakers capable of properly reproducing the low frequency kick drum signal are intended for larger venues, and are thus more expensive and bulky, prohibiting their use in small venues.
Electronic drum kits that are easily amplified are also available, and have been suggested to eliminate the amplification problem associated with acoustic kick drums. However, electronic drum kits are unpopular since they entirely eliminate the acoustical and tactile elements of the drums they replace. Drummers are sensitive to the feel of their drums, and depend on the tactile feedback from striking the resilient heads of the drums (whether with drumsticks or with a kick pedal). Electronic drum kits do not provide the feel that most drummers want or are accustomed to with their drums.